


Doesn't Last Forever

by Karios



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Double Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Chloe, Trixie, and Taco Tuesday.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Doesn't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Vegetarian Taco Tuesday was Trixie's suggestion and easy to accommodate since it was just the two of them tonight. Chloe finished browning the crumbles and held a tasting spoon out to Trix.

"More cumin!" she declared and Chloe tasted it too, verifying.

"You're right, monkey." Chloe stirred in another couple of shakes of the earthy spice.

Trixie grinned, looking up from where she's carefully unloading avocado from the egg slicer. "I'm always right!"

Chloe watched as Trixie separated the tortillas into two batches, dampened a paper towel to wrap them in and loaded them into the microwave. 

It looked a lot like growing up. How many more weeks would an alliterative food day excite a not-so-little-girl?

A flash of inspiration struck. "How about an all-desserts Taco Tuesday next week?" Chloe asked.

"Really? You vetoed that."

"I did?" Chloe frowned. "When?"

"Yeah, months ago! You said it would be a sugar rush disaster."

Her daughter had a better memory than most detectives Chloe knew. "Well, I'm unvetoing it."

"Hooray!" Trixie cheered, throwing her hands up. "We can make shells out of chocolate cake!"

"We can try." It'd be worth it, Chloe thought. Anything to hang on to childhood a moment longer.


End file.
